<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>laying down my past i scream (this is not the end of me) by loveless_klark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071439">laying down my past i scream (this is not the end of me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark'>loveless_klark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>spur's TROPED fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cellmates actually, Forgiveness, Gen, I couldn't resist, Locked In, Reconciliation, Roommates, Slight Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Octavia wanted to be stuck in a cell with was Murphy.</p><p>Not after he betrayed her, turned to the enemy's side.</p><p>Tried to kill her.</p><p>But maybe she didn't yet know the full story.</p><p>- or the Eragon/100 crossover where Octavia has a dragon and so does Murphy and they're stuck in a cell together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Octavia Blake &amp; John Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>spur's TROPED fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2266445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TROPED: Madness 2.0</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>laying down my past i scream (this is not the end of me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written inside the universe of Inheritance Cycle (Eragon). Pretty simple character conversion. Octavia is Eragon, Murphy is Murtagh. Dragon names have also been changed, as you will see.</p><p>There should hopefully be enough context for you to understand even without having to have read the series.</p><p>Title comes from the song Origins by Neoni</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Octavia didn’t know how long she’d been sitting in this cell for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark and musky, no windows to let in any outside sun, the only light coming from the flickering torches in the hall outside. The air felt thick and damp, and it scraped against her throat with how stale it was. Her skin was sticky and uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t the worst part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, the worst part was her cellmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cellmate who Octavia had been deliberately ignoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t keep giving me the cold shoulder the entire time,” she heard his voice drawl, and Octavia grit her teeth. “We’re going to be stuck in here for who knows how long, might as well acknowledge me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t deserve it,” Octavia hissed, pointedly keeping her eyes on the stone wall in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him sigh. “You’re going to have to at some point, Octavia. Whether in here or on the battlefield. Take your pick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or on the battlefield.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was exactly the problem, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia squeezed her eyes shut, resting her forehead on her knees and curling her arms around them. The chains on her wrists knocked together, the sound echoing loudly in the empty chambers, a constant reminder of just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just shut the fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Murphy!” Octavia snarled, her entire body jerking open as she twisted to look at him. “I don’t want to hear your </span>
  <em>
    <span>excuses</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy scoffed, his scarred and bloody face giving him the illusion of menace. “Excuses? Do you think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be here? Do you think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be your enemy? I don’t want this any more than you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what you want, now, does it?” Octavia had her hands clenched so tight she could feel the skin ripping beneath her nails. “What matters is that the last time I went into battle it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>leading the king’s forces! What matters is that your beast almost got me killed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare call him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>beast</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Murphy snapped, his body tensing up. “This is no more Táron’s fault than it is mine! Four fucking dragons left, and you think he wants to be out there killing one of his own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why </span>
  <em>
    <span>is he</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Octavia had been edging forward, and now the chain was stretched taut as she leaned across the wide cell. “What could the king be holding against you, that would make you a murderer? To your </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy cringed, shaking his head. “Octavia, you don’t understand-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>help me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has my name!” Murphy finally admitted, silencing the chaos. His voice dropped lower in the quiet. “He has my true name. I can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He has my true name</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia felt anxiety rile in her stomach at those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew just how big of an implication that was. Someone’s true name was a name that encapsulated all they are, all they stand for. And names like that, they hold power. Dangerous power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving someone your true name gave them complete control over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if the king had Murphy’s true name-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you understand now?” Murphy was looking at her with an almost scared expression, matching the storm of emotions within her. “Do you understand why I’m doing this? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have no choice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s not threats, not blackmail, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>controls me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia swallowed, struggling to form any words. “Murphy, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to fight you,” he whispered. “You’re my sister, Octavia. We are two of the last dragon riders on earth. We shouldn’t be fighting each other. But I can’t stop. I can’t defy him. And neither can Táron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia nodded, moving back to sag against the hard stone. She almost didn’t want to ask, didn’t want to know what sort of hell Murphy had to have gone through to give up such precious information, but she had to. She had to know. “How did he do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy reached a hand up to his face, fingers tracing over the fresh scars, glaring red, marring his tan skin in colorful bruises. His entire body shook as he touched them. “He tortured me,” Murphy murmured, pulling his hand away from his face to tuck himself into a ball. “He put me in a cell just like this one and had me whipped until my back was in tatters. And they- they started hurting Táron, and I- I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t let them hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia bowed her head. She knew the feeling. With the rider’s bond, you could feel everything your dragon felt like it was your own, stronger even, and having to hear their pain through your mind, that was worse torture than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Octavia wanted to blame him, she couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t. Not when she would have done the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at Murphy, shaking and curled up like a child in the corner, Octavia pushed back her pride for her blood brother, her fellow rider, for the man who had risked his life many times over to save her. “I’m sorry,” she breathed, watching Murphy glance up. “I’m sorry. That I blamed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy offered her a small smile. “That’s the first time I think I’ve ever heard you apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia smiled back. “Don’t get used to it. This is a one-time deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I think apologizing more often might help you. Maybe get you to stop being so hard-headed. If you keep up at the rate you’re going, Indra might knock your head off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Murphy.” Murphy grinned back at her, opening his mouth to snark back, but he stiffened. And a moment later, Octavia knew why.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold on, little one. I come.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garnet,” she whispered, feeling hope bloom in her heart. “They’re coming for us.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Oh, Garnet’s with him?” Murphy cackled, and Octavia frowned. Murphy smirked. “Either they timed it </span><em><span>exactly right</span></em><span>, or Garnet and Táron planned something.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Garnet and-” Octavia gaped at him. “They didn’t!”</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We did,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Garnet purred in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The youngling found me on my search for you. We come together.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure it had nothing to do with you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course not. Why would I lower myself to the level of that hatchling?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy burst out laughing, and Octavia glowered at him. “You can hear that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy gave her a toothy grin. “Oh yes I can. I’ll tell you what, I still can’t believe just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>arrogant </span>
  </em>
  <span>female dragons are. Like honestly, Garnet acts like she’s the queen of the world. No chill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just know my place.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy huffed a laugh, and Octavia heard his voice echo in her head as he answered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And where is your place? The top of the world?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Far higher than you could ever be.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy just shook his head. “Cocky bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can hear you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia and Murphy shared laughing smiles, and Octavia realized that she felt lighter. Lighter than she had in a while. Perhaps it was because she knew rescue was coming, or more likely, because she knew that Murphy wasn’t her enemy. Not by choice. And she would have to fight him again, she knew, meeting him again on the battlefield was inevitable. But for now, it felt like old times, before he had been taken by the king, before Garnet and Táron had tangled claws in the skies above two bloody armies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, she felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet’s emotions washed through the bond, questioning, and Octavia sent a pulse of joy back to her. So maybe she was locked in a cell with her enemy, but that enemy was her </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and no matter how many times Octavia had been seconds away from being torn apart between Táron’s claws, that wouldn’t change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t going to let their relationship shatter because he was being manipulated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(She never thought she’d be thankful for being locked in a cell, but this time she was)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that was left to do now was wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was anything dragons were bad at, it was stealth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first sign that their partners had arrived was the sudden shaking of the walls like some sort of mass earthquake. A loud roar echoed throughout the compound, and Octavia grinned as she felt Garnet’s presence so close. The hum of their bond was strong, and Octavia’s desperation rose, straining at her chains. Looking for a way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Murphy mutter her name quietly from behind her, glanced back to see him staring intently at the barred door. It took a second for her to make out what he was seeing, but she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air outside their cell flickered and warped, and Octavia easily recognized the telltale signs of magic. Wisps of golden light began to shroud the invisible shape, and the shimmering veil dropped, leaving her staring into a large golden eye. Táron grinned, something that would frighten any normal person, with teeth that were longer than her fingers, but Octavia could never be. She’d had Garnet threaten to bite her enough times by now that even a very real possibility of it happening didn’t scare her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Garnet is occupying them,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Táron’s voice rumbled in her head, deep enough to send a shiver down her spine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We must hurry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted to grab the iron bars with his claws, each talon as big as her hand. It took barely any effort on his part to rip them from the wall, and Murphy was scrambling to his feet, pushing the limits of his chains. “The cuffs are magicked, we can’t get them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, they were. Octavia had tried as many spells as she could think of when they’d first been locked away. There was obviously some form of powerful, powerful magic at play, but now wasn’t the time to worry about who or what was doing it. Now was the time to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without the ability to magic their way out, Táron reached out to his rider and ripped the chains from the wall. He stretched out to do the same to hers, and Octavia pushed down the building anxiety at an enemy dragon close enough to tear her apart. But he did no such thing, freeing her from the walls and squeezing his bulk out of the cell to let them through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Táron was big enough that he barely fit in the halls, his wings pressed tight to his body so they didn’t scrape the concrete. Murphy was quick to climb up, settling between the bronze-scaled shoulders of his dragon. The chains dragged from his wrists, same as they did Octavia’s, and they were heavy but durable. Murphy looped the end of his around one of the saddle stirrups and offered her a smirk. “You coming or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Quickly,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Táron urged as Octavia stepped onto the joint of his leg and pulled herself up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Garnet can only hold her ground for so long. We must leave before they realize that she was only a diversion.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia held onto Murphy’s arm as Táron slunk through the halls, not nearly as steady on his back as she would be on Garnets. It was the rider’s bond that kept dragon and rider in sync, and Octavia had nothing of the sort with Táron. Their only interactions so far had been battle, much to her regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls shook once more, and Táron growled, pushing himself faster. The sound of people yelling reached her ears, and she caught a whiff of smoke. Octavia could sense Garnet’s desperation through their bond. She silently willed the strong-headed dragon to hold on just a minute longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally broke from the tight hallways, and Táron pushed himself off the ground, sprinting through the large open rooms. Sunlight fell through a giant hole in the ceiling, reflecting off the rubble decorating the ground. Octavia wrapped an arm tight around Murphy’s waist as Táron extended his wings, leaping off the ground with one strong swing of his wings towards a sky filled with smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Táron wasn’t nearly as skilled a flyer as Garnet, being so much younger, but he was smaller and faster, propelling them through the gaps in the ceiling with a loud roar. Garnet echoed him, and Octavia turned to see the ruby danger swooping over rows of long-range fighters, letting loose one last stream of fire as she raced after them. Relief flooded through both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, little one,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Garnet said as Octavia jumped from Táron’s back, settling easily into the familiar rhythm of flying with the scarlet dragon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m okay,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said, hooking herself into the saddle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Minor injuries. I will be fine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Garnet adjusted beneath her legs, and Octavia felt the sting of pain that came with it. Garnet hissed at her as she felt Octavia send a pulse of concern. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I will heal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is getting looked at the moment we are back with the rebels,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Octavia insisted. Garnet grumbled in reluctant accedance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia felt a presence prodding at the walls of her mind, and she glanced over to see Murphy staring at her. She allowed in entrance to talk to her, both knowing it would be impossible to talk aloud over the roaring winds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, Octavia,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the first thing he said, and she knew what was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t have a choice,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she answered, and she could feel every inch of regret he felt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you don’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m still sorry,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he sent back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t stop, but I can let you go now. I swear to you, Octavia, I’ll do everything I can to help you from my position.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know where the rush of emotions came from, be it from Murphy, Garnet, or herself, but suddenly she felt tears pushing at the back of her throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Murphy,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said, thankful that they were speaking through the mind and not out loud, else she knew her voice would collapse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know I hated you, and I- I’m sorry that I did that without knowing the full story, but I hope we can do better now. As much better as we can with this situation.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy smirked, but it was half-hearted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s the second time today you’ve apologized to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia scoffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, go away, Murphy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, flashing her a smile as Táron banked away from them, turning to the north. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Farewell, Warrior,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Táron spoke in her mind, one last message before they parted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am glad to have the honor of being your enemy. I hope we may one day fly side by side like this again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia chuckled quietly, letting Garnet’s comfort wash over her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope so too. Thank you, Táron.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the echo of his roar, his bulk already quickly fading into the distance. Garnet didn’t answer his call, lifting them higher with only a few powerful flaps of her wings until they drifted just beneath the clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me how you really are, little one,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Garnet said, twisting her head to glare at her with a dark ruby eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You cannot hide from me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia sighed, patting Garnet’s shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My brother is being forced to fight a war against me. How do you think I feel?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet clucked, shaking her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know. I am neither happy with being forced to defend from one of my own. Not when he is the only dragon remotely close to my own age.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia huffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re just happy you have a younger dragonling to make fun of.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet didn’t answer, instead using a quick burst of her wings to propel them forward and spinning in a circle. Octavia shrieked, clutching onto the saddle, and Garnet leveled back out, rumbling with laughter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Say that again?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a bully,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Octavia snorted, smacking her wing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So mature.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“As if you are any better,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Garnet shot back. An air of silence descended between them, and Octavia could feel Garnet trying to find words to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m proud of you, Octavia,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the dragon finally said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You did good with Murphy today. You handled it well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia shook her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I hated him, Garnet. I </span>
  </em>
  <span>hated </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. How is that handling anything well?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You recognized your mistakes and began to make amends,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Garnet responded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You did better than you think.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia’s doubt must have been all too obvious. Garnet growled, fire licking at the corners of her jaws. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Octavia. You apologized to him. He is right, I don’t believe I have ever heard you do such a thing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Both of you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Am I wrong?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her silence was enough of an answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You should be proud of yourself, little one. You are humbling. Starting to understand. It is good.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you so fucking wise, I saw you hatch,” Octavia muttered under her breath despite knowing Garnet would be able to sense if not hear her words. The snarling laughter from the scarlet dragon confirmed this.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am a dragon,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Garnet simply replied, as if being a dragon already made her better than everyone. Which she probably believed, if Octavia was being honest. Another thing Murphy was right about: female dragons were incredibly arrogant.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I really am proud of you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Garnet repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia smiled, sending gratitude down the bond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know. Now enough sappiness. Let’s go home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet purred beneath her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s go home.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>